Adhering to agent schedules can be a challenge for a contact center. In many instances, an agent's schedule for a standard work day may include several events, such as scheduled breaks, lunch breaks, training sessions, defined callback times, and/or the like. Currently, contact centers treat all of these types of events as being fixed and immovable. This causes problems where a specific agent is needed to handle a transaction from a customer (e.g., an incoming call or callback) at a time during a fixed event in the agent's schedule. Existing contact centers either have to reschedule the transaction or select another agent to handle the transaction. In either case, this is not always the optimal solution. What is needed is a better way to manage events in an agent's schedule to meet the needs of the contact center.